The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Existing virtual machine monitors (sometimes referred to as “hypervisors”) may schedule virtual central processing units of virtual machines among multiple physical processing units (e.g., processors, processor cores, logical processors executed by hyper-threading processors, hosts in a cloud computer system), and instantiate the virtual machines thereon.
Today, virtual machine monitors tend to use empirical heuristics on a coarse level to schedule virtual central processing units among multiple physical processing units. These coarse heuristic techniques often have minimal impact in the majority of workloads, or performance gain in some specific scenarios.